


Winona

by jonniskidd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dobby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Golden Quartet, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter smut, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, M/M, No Smut, Sirius Black Dies, Slow Burn, The Golden Trio, The Golden Trio Era, basically this story is leading up to winona zaveri and draco malfoy being goals, draco malfoy smut, draco malfoy/winona zaveri, golden trio becomes golden quartet, harry potter fanfiction, hermione granger - Freeform, im lying theres no smut lol, lol sorry, sorcerers stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonniskidd/pseuds/jonniskidd
Summary: "How did we get here - stumbling in the dark and wondering when somebody will find the courage to turn on the light?"ORin which a story follows the life of young girl before, during, and after she was completely ruined by draco malfoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i worked so hard on this! i hope you enjoy! this is also on my:
> 
> wattpad:  
> @-jonniskidd
> 
> (there's more chapters on my wattpad, so if you want to look at the edits i made, and the other extra things instead of just the story - check it out!)

Winona Zaveri steps off of the bus and runs onto the platform of King’s Cross Station. Accompanied by her mother, the young girl looks at the mundane station. The bus ride to the station was filled with light conversation and a shared excitement between the pair.

“What are the houses again?” Wilhelmina asks, Winona rolls her eyes at her mother's fading memory.

“If you roll your eyes again they’re going to fall out, now what are the houses?”

Winona, unphased by the threat, recites the houses excitedly, “Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin! And they each have different traits that they base the houses on! I heard that Hogwarts is beautiful and from what I read in, The Daily Prophet, this would be the year that Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts!” 

Wilhelmina’s body tenses at the name but looks at her daughter excitedly nevertheless, “You’re going to be attending the same school as Harry Potter?”

The small girl sniggers at her mother, “Of course, mum, keep up! Anyway, Hogwarts has four houses and sorts them based on what trait it feels you exhibit the most! I want to be in Slytherin: ambition, resourcefulness, loyal, though I’m not sure I am cunning. I’m pretty sure that’s required, so I’m probably not good enough to be in Slytherin-”

Wilhelmina’s head swiftly turns to her daughter, the aging woman scoffs and says with an overwhelming amount of sincerity, “Winona, you are an amazing young woman and any house would be lucky enough to have you. And I know even if you don’t get into Slytherin, that you will do amazing things and go far in life. I promise you.”

The soft voice plus the intoxicating smell of her mother's perfume had overstimulated her senses, and so she begins to cry. Her mother holds her tightly as she weeps. Winona had just been reminded of what a wonderful woman her mother was, and how much she was going to miss her.

When they part, more tears fall from her eyes and dampen her cheeks. Wilhelmina hands her daughter her heavy suitcase and smiles as she watches as Winona struggle to carry it.

“Do you have your wand?” She asks and the young girl nods.

Winnie waves goodbye to her before facing the large, brick wall. Her heartbeat accelerates as she tries to take deep and steady breaths. With one last look at her mother, she closes her eyes before running straight ahead, and she only stops when she bumps into someone.

When she opens her eyes, however, the sight overwhelms her. The real station was so huge and unfamiliar, but nevertheless, exciting. A sign overhead read, ‘Hogwarts Express, Eleven O'clock’, so out of habit she checks her watch. At the same time, a magnificent red and black train whistles, causing Winona to shout with glee, which ultimately earns her a few looks. She doesn’t pay them any mind, not that she could, anyway. Her thoughts were completely fogged by how beautiful the wizarding world was already, and it was only the train station!

The only thought in her head was to get to Hogwarts, so she doesn't hesitate to grip the handle of her suitcase and run to the train. With this said, it was safe to say that if Winona looked nothing short of bizarre before, she looked ever crazier running to the train. The way her hair was in an awkwardly positioned ponytail, robe practically hanging off of her shoulders, how the styling of her clothes differed greatly from the scenery around her, and the look of determination on her bronze face, said it all: she obviously wasn’t from here.

When she gets to the train, she is greeted by children, maybe her age and older, shouting at each other or their families. It was truly a sight, one child even dangled so far that Winona was sure the girl would fall onto the pavement. She chuckles before stomping up the steps, and inside the glorious machine. The talking around her quieted as people marvelled at her (or her colorful fashion sense, Winona didn’t know). Of course, Winona, being the most oblivious person she is, barely spared them a glance. However, she had no idea what to do from there. So, she walked down the long aisle in an attempt to find a seat.

This proved no easy feat, as the quest to find seats seemed endless. The brunette had almost given up hope until she found a compartment near the end of the train that had only contained two boys. She knocks on the door frame, and smiles once she gets their attention.

“I really hope you don't mind,” she starts, “I couldn't find any other seats.” The boys gape at her, a redhead looks at her confused, and the boy with glasses stares widely at her. Both boys goggle at her until the boy with fiery, red hair responds, “No, not at all.”

“I’m Winona Zaveri, but I prefer Winnie.”

“Ron Weasley.”

She sits next to the glasses clad boy and looks at him expectantly. He seemed to have no social etiquette at all, or he may have been shy, either way the silence made for a great spike in anticipation. Ron gives the shy boy an expectant look as well, like he was waiting for the answer as well. Winona couldn't help but wonder if they had yet shared names.

Finally getting fed up with the anticipation, the young girl asks, “And your name is?” 

“Oh! I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

Both Ron and Winona freeze. They share a look of what could only be described as both curiosity and excitement. Unable to form words, Ron does the talking for her, “So it's true? I mean, do you really have the...” Ron trails off thinking that Harry might get the hint. He does not, however, and dumbly asks, “The what?”

Winona leans forward slightly, enough that she can see the yellow specks in his algae green eyes, and excitedly whispers, “The scar.”

Harry nods and lifts up his bangs. The wound is in the shape of a lightning bolt, and before she can help herself, she winces.

Winona absentmindedly reaches out to touch it, but before she could examine it any further, a woman carrying a trolley full of candy stops in front of them, causing Harry to swiftly put his hair down.

“Anything off the trolley, dears?”

Checking her pockets, Winona comes up short and shakes her head no. Ron holds up a smushed sandwich, “No, thanks, I'm all set.” Both of them lean back in their chairs as they look at the trolley longingly. Harry sees this, however, and takes some galleons from his pocket and very excitedly exclaims that they’ll take the lot.

“Harry, you are the best!” she gushes and nearly hugs the boy.

Some moments later, Ron’s face is covered in chocolate and Winona is looking at the landscape that the train passes by. His rat, Scabbers, is sat on his knee causing Winnie to throw occasional glances at it. Paying no mind to the conversation that Ron and Harry are having, Winnie slowly falls asleep to the hum of the train.  
Ron was just about to turn his rat yellow when a girl with bushy brown hair appears in the doorway of their train cart. In a posh accent, she asks if they’ve seen a toad belonging to a boy named Neville. Ron, of course, says no. Expecting her to leave, his focus goes back onto his rat. 

Once again he is interrupted by the bushy haired girl, “Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then.” She gives him an expectant nod and the ginger looks at his rat carefully.

It was a spell that his brother, Fred, had taught him. But as he uttered the words, Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow, nothing happened! Ron shrugs and sits his wand in his lap. “Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example,” Hermione goes over and nearly pushes Winona out of her seat so she can sit next to Harry. She points her wand at his glasses and Harry tenses, “Oculus Reparo.”

The glasses, which noseband was battered, are miraculously repaired. Harry takes them off, amazed. “That's better, isn't it? Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger,” she then turns to look at the redhaired boy, “and you are?” This question was directed towards Ron, which ultimately caught him off guard. So with a mouth full of sweets, he replies, “I’m Ron Weasley.”

Hermione grimaces, “Pleasure. You two better change your robes, I’ll expect we’ll be arriving soon. You should probably wake the girl up as well.” Ron shakes Winona a bit and she jumps from her slumber before rubbing her eyes.

Hermione leaves briskly before coming back to look at Ron, “You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there.” She points and he scratches his nose, obviously embarrassed. Winona, who couldn't be bothered with the events taking place, curls up in the seat and leans her head on the window.

It’s not until Ron shakes the young girl awake did she realize she had fallen asleep again. She springs up in defense, but sighs when she realizes that it’s only the gingered hair boy. “This is our stop.” She smiled in thanks, and yawned. She sits up and stretches her stiff limbs. The position that she slept in was uncomfortable to say the least.

The crackle of the intercom silenced the trio immediately, and even more so when the conductor announced, “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes’ time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

When they make it off the train (after being pushed out from the overwhelming amount of students), they're greeted by a giant of a man carrying a light chanting, “Firs’ years, firs’ years!” in an accent so thick, she barely understood him. Winona gapes at him, and thinks, how could a man be that tall? She feels the cold air nip at her skin, and she shivers. Winona notices she’s been staring too long when she turns towards her newfound friends and they’ve already begun walking down a steep and narrow path with the giant. She runs after them, after yelling for them to wait up, obviously. She hurriedly fixes her ponytail before running after them, and when she finally catches up to them, she scolds them for leaving a friend behind.

Harry winces and hastily apologizes. Winona, not expecting him to have taken her seriously, accepts the apology. She hadn’t meant to actually scold the poor boy, of course, she just wanted to let them know that it was never okay to leave a person behind. After that, it was dead silent. Nobody spoke, but a boy kept sniffling once in awhile. 

“Ye’ all yer’ firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec, jus’ round this bend here.” Hagrid called over his shoulder. Winona thought about how Hagrid reminded her of an uncle she has. She’d only met him once at a family event a few years ago, but she will never forget the man for he had the most luxurious beard she’s ever seen. 

There was an audible awe that washed over the crowd of first years when they stepped out into an open field, and there it was - Hogwarts! Proud and center. The castle was exactly like she pictured, yet it was nothing she could ever imagine. It was real. Butterflies grew in her stomach as she thought about the fact.

The moment was ruined when Hagrid called out, “No more’n four to a boat!” The trio were followed into a boat by none other than Hermione herself, with Neville close behind. Unfortunately, Neville had to go to another one as soon as Hermione got in. Winona carefully sits in the canoe and grabs an oar to puncture the water with; trying to keep a steady pace, but also admiring the scenery around her.

She was in complete bliss as she looked around, not even caring to listen to Hagrid’s words. She just knew to stop when the others stopped, and to put your head down when the others did. When the canoes were stopped in the underground harbor, Harry helps her get out of the canoe and she gives him a thankful smile. Winona helps Hermione out as well, and right before the bushy haired girl could say thank you, Hagrid shouts, “Oi! Who’s toad is this?”

Neville smiles and yells, “Trevor!” and practically snatches it from Hagrid’s hands. Then they clamber up a path that seemed to be carved from the rock, and when they get onto grass, Winona marvels at the shadow of the grand castle. The first years (and Hagrid) walk up stone steps until their in front of a monstrous, Oak door. 

“Everyone here? You there, you still got yer’ toad?” When the answers to both replies were yes, Hagrid raises his huge fist and knocks on the castle door thrice.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this! 
> 
> tumblr: @anarchistcats  
> instagram: @anarchistcats  
> wattpad (where you can also find this story): @-jonniskidd  
> twitter: @anarchistcats  
> snapchat: @toophantohandle


End file.
